Where does a driver of an automobile place his/her personal items, such as a purse, gym bag, computer bag, store bag, or hat? If he/she places any of these personal items on the rear seat, they are often out of reach while driving. And if the driver attempts to reach back to find these items on the rear seat, he/she may become distracted while driving.
Even if a driver places personal items on the passenger seat next to him/her while driving alone, any fast stop or quick turn can cause the personal items to slide off the seat, and on to the vehicle floor. Once on the floor, the contents in a purse or bag may spill out, and roll around on the floor or underneath the seat.
Placing items on the floor of a car is also less than ideal, because items get stepped on, or soiled. Additionally, as mentioned above, a purse or bag placed on the floor of a car may fall over, causing the contents therein to spill out and roll around on the floor.
If a driver rides with passenger and asks the passenger to carry the personal item on his/her lap, it may pose an imposition to the passenger, especially on a longer trip. Needless to say, finding a suitable location to place a purse, hat, or similar item in a vehicle is less than ideal.